1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure and more particularly to an adjustable notebook computer support that allows adjustment of the elevation and tilting angle of the notebook computer supported thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook computer has the characteristics of being light and thin. Because of the high count of its component parts and high performance speed, a notebook computer generates much heat energy during its operation. When a notebook computer is kept in close contact with the surface of the tabletop during its operation, heat will not be quickly dissipated from the notebook computer. Accumulation of heat energy will affect the normal functioning and lifetime of the notebook computer. Therefore, an extra cooler means is necessary. Further, operating a notebook computer in a horizontal position on a tabletop will soon cause pain of the user's neck, back and/or waist. Therefore, it is preferable to operate a notebook computer in a tilted position. Further, when using a notebook computer at an airport, or at any other places outside, the user may put the notebook computer directly on the lap for operation. Operating a notebook computer in this manner is neither comfortable nor conducive to dissipation of heat energy. Further, the heat produced by the notebook computer will be transferred to the user's lap, causing the user to feel uncomfortable.